Question: Brandon bought a new pair of gloves at the store when they were having a $35\%$ off sale. If the regular price of the pair of gloves was $$46$, how much did Brandon pay with the discount?
First, find the amount of the discount by multiplying the original price of the of the item by the discount. $$46$ $\times$ $35\%$ $=$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $35\%$ is equivalent to $\frac{35}{100}$ which is also equal to $35 \div 100$ $35 \div 100 = 0.35$ Multiply the discount you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of money saved. $0.35$ $\times$ $$46$ $ = $ $$16.10$ Subtract the discount you just found from the original price to get the final price Brandon paid. $$46$ $-$ $$16.10$ $ = $ $$29.90$ Brandon paid $$29.90$ for the pair of gloves.